Three days
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Bella is alone with Rosalie while the others are out. How much trouble can Bella get into in three days? How much trouble can one vampire alone save her from?


**Three days**

Goodbyes and Hellos

_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer I do not own these wonderful characters_

A/N: Forget New Moon, it never happened, Rose came around anyway…I might still write that, I don't know yet. Enjoy!

**BPOV**

I was packing my things,

"Bella." I heard Edwards perfect voice next me, "You're staying for two days, not for a week."

I looked at all the clothes on my bed, "Edward, I am staying with Rosalie, _Rosalie!_ Why did I agree to this?"

He sighed, "We can change plans if you want, but it would probably hurt her feelings."

"Edward she _hates_ me!" I half yelled, "Why does she all of a sudden want to spend time with me?"

Edward sat down on my bed, "I don't know." He admitted, "She just came around, Jasper talked to her and then she just _changed_."

I shook my head as I stuffed some more clothing in my bag, "This is insane!" I muttered.

Edward stood behind me and spun me around, so that I was staring into his eyes, his face was close to mine, "Bella." He whispered, "There is no need to be scared, Rosalie will not hurt you."

I felt his breath on my face and forgot how to breathe,

"Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm here!" I gasped.

He chuckled, "Did you hear me? There is no need to be afraid."

I finally managed to answer him, "I'm not afraid of Rosalie, I'm afraid of…._Rosalie_!"

He chuckled.

"Edward you know what I mean!" I whined, "I'm scared of what she'll say, I'm scared of the way she'll look at me. I don't fear you and your family for what you are."

"You should." He mumbled.

I said nothing and closed my bag, "You can call me." He broke the silence, "If she does do anything, glare at you, say something wrong. Just call me I'll come home ok?"

I nodded thankfully, I felt better.

"I'm sorry for making this so hard for you." I whispered.

Edward smiled and took my hand, "Three days with Rosalie? I'd be scared too."

I grinned and we went downstairs, "Dad we're leaving!" I yelled.

Charlie came out of the living room, "Bye and have fun, say hi to the other girls for me!"

Charlie thought I'd be staying with Alice, Esme and Rosalie for three days.

We drove to Edwards house in his Volvo,

I nodded, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Somewhere to be alone, Paris I think."

"They don't go away so often do they?" I asked.

"They don't really get a chance so often." He answered.

I nodded, Jasper was finished with school but Alice would still be going for one more year, just as Edward and I.

We had arrived at the house.

**RPOV**

„Rose?"

I turned around, „Yes, Emmett?"

"I'll be leaving soon." He said as he entered the room, "Are you sure about this?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Emmett." I stood up, walked over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around him.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am absolutely sure about this?" I mumbled against his chest.

His arms were around my waist, "I don't know." He confessed in a whispering tone, "I'm just really worried about you, I don't want you to feel bad."

"I'll be fine." I growled annoyed. It pleased me that he cared so much about me but for days I had been telling him I would be fine, everything would be fine. He kept on asking.

"I can stay here if you want, you just need to say so."

Ah so that was this was all about, he didn't believe I would be able to be alone with Bella for three days.

I took a step back, to face him, "Emmett." I said, "I love you, you know that, but you are driving me _insane_! You go hunting. I stay. What's so hard to understand about that?!"

Emmett grinned at me, "I was waiting for that." He explained, "_Now_ I know that you're sure."

I shook my head, "You're unbelievable!" I muttered.

He chuckled and pulled me against his chest, "But you love me." He whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I smiled, "I do."

Our lips met to a sweet kiss. Emmets lips left mine and wandered to my cheek, "Let's go downstairs." He whispered against my skin. I took his hand and together we walked downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked.

Emmet nodded.

"Good." Esme smiled, "Edward and Bella have just arrived."

And indeed, seconds later Edward and Bella entered the house.

Bella looked frightened and nervous, I smiled at her, hoping I wasn't scaring her.

"Emmet we're taking your Jeep." Esme said, "Goodbye Rosalie." She said as she hugged me, "Be good." She hugged Bella too then she went outside, Carlisle was already there.

Emmet turned to me, facing his back to the other couple, he lifted my chin with his hand and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you." He whispered as he turned around.

"Love you too." I said, I knew he had heard me, I knew he was grinning. Edward let go of Bellas hand and then Emmet and He left. The door closed. I looked at Bella, she looked at me. These were going to be three _long_ days.

Writing so much Edward and Bella is hard for me I just love Emmet/Rose and Jasper/Alice, I think Bella was slightly OOC. Again plz note I'm ignoring New Moon AND ECLIPSE! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, plz review!

Thank you for reading,

Gbya

Lor


End file.
